The goals of this study are: 1. To evaluate the safety of different doses and/or dose regimens of AG1343 administered with food and 8-12 ounces of water for 4 weeks of monotherapy in HIV positive patients. 2. To assess clinical activity of different doses and/or dose regimens of AG1343 using virologic and immunologic markers of HIV disease progressions, i.e., quantitative plasma HIV RNA titer, absolute CD4/CD8 count and percentage, and p24 antigen level to establish optimum dosing regimen for larger phase II controlled trials. 3. To determine the pharmacokinetics of AG1343 at different doses/dose regimens in HIV positive patients.